The present invention relates to a device and a method to control urination in an incontinent female.
A wide spread medical problem suffered by at least 11 million American adults, particularly women is incontinence. Many more suffer from the problem but, because of embarrassment or because the problem is only intermittent,, don't disclose their lack of bladder control. There are numerous causes including pregnancy, stress, as well as the normal aging process.
There presently are no adequate non-surgical techniques for treating this problem. Catheters with an attached bags are uncomfortable and are known to lead to urinary infection. Pads may be effective for small urinary leakage, such as occurs under stress, but are not suitable for large volumes of urine evacuated from a full bladder. Additionally, the use of pads requires the user to carry a large supply of replacement pads. Urethral plugs are unacceptable replacements because the user frequently will soil her hands trying to remove the device, reinsertion of the nonsterile device may lead to a bladder infection and the frequent insertion of the plug, possibly a dozen times a day, can damage the urethra and may cause bladder spasms. Plugs may also be dangerous because they totally obstruct the ureter and may result in excessive retention of urine.
Thus there is a need for a convenient, relatively clean, and frequently repeatable procedure which can be practiced by the woman, and devices which can be used in the procedure. The devices must also be safe to use, discrete, and reliable so that the woman can participate in a normal life style without fear of embarrassing herself by accidentally voiding the contents of her bladder or constantly running to the bathroom to change pads.